White Kakugane
The White Kakugane (白い核鉄 Shiroi Kakugane) are a modified form of the Kakugane created to counter the effects of the Black Kakugane. Overview The White Kakugane look almost the same as the other Kakugane, however they are a metallic white color and have small pointed diamond shapes on the edges of the inner hexagon like the Black Kakugane. They have two smaller amalgam alchemical symbols, one being the right way up and the other being upside down. Also they lack any roman numerals seen on other Kakugane as they are not part of the original 100 Kakugane. The White Kakugane that Papillon creates for Kazuki has a small butterfly symbol in between the amalgam symbols. Around a hundred years ago, some time after Victor's rampage, his wife Alexandria sought for a means to reverse the effects of the Black Kakugane. Even in her condition, with the help of her daughter Victoria she cloned her brain several times and over the years came up with a breakthrough. At first she created a test model, sealing and disguising Black Kakugane III as Kakugane LXX which was eventually taken by Tokiko Tsumura and implanted into Kazuki Muto. However when it came into close proximity with Black Kakugane I, the seal shattered ultimately reverting back to a Black Kakugane. Following this Alexandria moved past the test stage managing to convert Black Kakugane II into the first White Kakugane. Papillon was able to make a White Kakugane based on his own knowledge and the research Dr. Butterfly and Alexandria left behind. Using them, he was able to develop a White Kakugane from scratch, and used it to change Kazuki back to normal. His devices were then used by the Alchemist Army to create another White Kakugane to restore Victor back to normal. Powers & Abilities Black Kakugane Nullification: The White Kakugane was created with the sole purpose of nullifying the deadly effects of the Black Kakugane. When implanted into a Black Kakugane user it immediately reverses the Victorization, transforming them back into a regular human, however they may still use their Buso Renkin as Kazuki was shown using Sunlight Heart Plus afterwards. However if the White Kakugane is used on a Victor in Stage 3 of their transformation it will only revert them back to Stage 2, thus at least two White Kakugane would be required to fully restore them back to a human as seen with Victor at the end of the series. Known White Kakugane Trivia *According to Nobuhiro Watsuki, the White Kakugane were originally going to be Red Kakugane but was satisfied as he left them unshaded in the manga and subsequently changed them into White Kakugane. *The opposite amalgam symbols represent the opposite effects of the White and Black Kakugane which cancel each other out *It is unknown what effects the White Kakugane would have on an individual without a Black Kakugane. *It is also unknown whether they have the ability to transform into a Buso Renkin. *The White Kakugane could be related to Albedo, the proposed second step towards the creation of the Philosopher's Stone in real life. Following the chaos of the Nigredo stage, the alchemist undertakes a purification in Albedo, the washing away of impurities. This links to how the White Kakugane "purifies" a human from the effects of a Black Kakugane which can be linked to the Nigredo stage. Gallery C-buki19.jpg|White Kakugane lineart Category:Items Category:Kakugane